


A Little Bit Of Research

by Damien_Kova



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: In a world full of anthropomorphic creatures, Twilight prides herself on her research. So, it only makes sense for her to do a little research on her boyfriend’s friend when he arrived to her world.





	A Little Bit Of Research

It was a miracle that Twilight made it home when she did, a heavy sigh of relief leaving her as she walked into the front door of her home. The horse-woman had heard of her boyfriend’s best friend, Adam, somehow arriving recently, making her excited to meet a man that her own lover was already fond of. “It’s nice to finally be home and meet him. I wonder if he’s still awake.~” With her tail swishing behind her, the purple-skinned woman was excited to conduct the second human to ever make it to the world filled with anthropomorphic animal men and women, curious how he’d react to their culture or if he’d quickly find a place to fit in just like her boyfriend.

 

Stepping into her living room and assuming her boyfriend is asleep in his room, Twilight smiles as she sees the new man in the world sitting on her couch, half naked and with a smile on his face. It took the purple-eyed woman a moment to realize that the new man in the realm was actually awake and staring at her, his eyes locked on her massive breasts as she bent over to get eye level with him. “Oh, that’s surprising… Darling was exhausted after getting here. I’m surprised that you’re-” Halfway through her sentence, the intense scent of a dominant male hit her nostrils and almost immediately entered her mind, her instincts starting to take over right away. “Awake….”

 

Every nerve in Twilight’s body was screaming at her to drop to her knees and find the source of the delicious scent, her tongue rolling out of her mouth and sweat starting to form on her body, as if she was going into heat just from Adam’s scent alone. “You… You smell wonderful…” The girl’s words left her lips before she could even stop herself, her mind completely enamoured by her boyfriend’s buddy as he stayed half-naked and kept his eyes on her body.   
  
“And you’re the more human looking animal I’ve seen today. Giant tits, hourglass figure, and a massive ass to boot? No wonder he lives here. If I could see you every day of my life, I’d stick around too. Though… With that look, I might not be leaving.~”   
  
“Of course not!” Twilight smiled as her suddenly glassy and purple eyes traveled along Adam’s body, taking in everything he had to offer as she took in a deep breath, her tail swaying frantically behind her in the process. Taking in this man’s scent was something she had never gotten to do with her boyfriend, causing her to have never reacted this way around him. But she didn’t care as she crossed her arms under her breasts and bent over a little bit further, giving the man in front of her a clear view of her cleavage. “M-My name’s Twilight… And if you don’t mind… I-I’d like to conduct a little bit of research on you…” The purple-haired animal licked her lips as she began to breathe heavily, her eyes drifting to the growing bulge in his underwear. There was no shame in her actions as she just stared at the growing crease in the fabric, not noticing her boyfriend peaking into the room from behind her.

 

“Name’s Adam. Apologies for dressing like this. I’ve just seen women like you all day today and it’s just been hot all day. I figured since I was alone, I might as well get undressed.”   
  
“Not at all! It’s actually… Quite a compliment seeing you like… this.” The young woman pointed to Adam’s crotch, squatting down and resting her face against the other man’s hardening cock. “It’s so big… meaty…. And… and...” Almost like a schoolgirl with a crush trying to find the perfect words to describe the jock she likes, Twilight had to pause for a moment and think of what she wanted to say, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against the massive member. “M-Musky.~” Taking in another deep breath through her nose, the purple-haired woman was clearly trying to take in as much of the scent as she possibly could, her breasts heaving and lifting as she inhaled. “Matter of fact…. Think I can have a closer look? For research!~”   
  
“And why should I let you? You’re clearly just a slut wanting some cock. You’ve got a boyfriend, don’t you? Or is he not enough?~”   
  
“Awe come on! Don’t make me beg.~” Twilight giggled as she places her hands on Adam’s thighs, a bright smile on her face as she bounces herself in place, her breasts and ass moving with her body. “Pretty please?” In the back of the woman’s mind, she couldn’t remember ever doing this for anyone else in the world, even her boyfriend who was watching from the other room, her tongue popping back out of her mouth as she looked the new human in the eyes. “Fuck it, I’ll just take it.~” Dragging her tongue along the thick member, the girl smiled as her tail froze in the air, as if her mind suddenly stopped. Without saying another word, she quickly yanked the half-naked man’s underwear down so there were under his balls, a loud gasp leaving her as the massive member smacked her in the face.   
  
“Damn cheating slut. Fine. You want it so bad? Take off your pants and you can have it.”   
  
That was all the permission she could ever need for something like this, quickly hooking her thumbs into her pants and pulling them over her shapely rear end, a soft giggle leaving her when they finally reached her ankles. “There. Just like you wanted, now I’m only in my panties.~” Of course, it didn’t matter to her that her boyfriend could see her lacy underwear and her plump ass cheeks, her entire mind and body focused on the man in front of her that was driving her mind wild just off his scent. “Whatever it takes to get this delicious and sweaty cock to myself!”

 

Dragging her tongue along the underside of the member as she closed her eyes, wanting to focus her attention on it instead of letting anything else in her mind, Twilight was quick to plant a few kisses along the side of it as she traveled back down. “It’s so big… So musky… So much better than my darling’s… I guess I really am a cheating slut.~” There was no shame behind the horse-woman’s words as she swirled her tongue around the head of the shaft, her hands moving to gently massage Adam’s hefty balls. She quickly and eagerly wrapped her soft lips around the thick length before pushing forward and immediately bobbing her head up and down every inch, loud and shameless gagging sounds leaving her every time it entered her throat.

 

Pulling back after a moment of skewering her throat on the hard cock, the purple-haired woman smiled and licked her lips, pressing a soft kiss on the tip. “It feels incredible in my mouth… It feels bigger than anything I’ve ever had in there and far more delicious… And the smell.~” Twilight dragged her tongue along the tip of the dick, clearly lost in her lust for it before pushing back down and reaching Adam’s base in one push. She repeated the process over and over again, bobbing her head and feeling his balls slap against her chin each and every time she reached the base of his shaft. Even as drool and saliva leak out of the corners of her mouth and down her chin, the woman never stopped moving her head, coiling her tongue around as much of the massive member as she could and making an absolute mess of herself. It didn’t bother her that her chest was quickly becoming slick with her own drool, gagging still being the only sounds to leave her as she closed her eyes and throated the man’s cock in front of her boyfriend.

 

“Cum…. Gimme… please…” Pulling herself to the head of the man’s shaft, the purple-eyed woman smirked and wrapped her hands around the base of his cock, stroking him as quickly as she could to try and replace the feeling of her mouth. “Please… I want it… I need your cum.” Twilight didn’t bother to hide what he wanted anymore, more than happy with the taste of Adam’s cock to want more of it and express just how badly she felt she needed it, a loud gasp leaving her as she felt his hand on the back of her head. Before she could get another word out, the horse-woman felt herself yanked back onto the delicious cock, her tongue getting to work as her darling’s friend guided her along his dick.

 

It felt utterly wonderful to finally have a cock like this in her life, even if she never gave her boyfriend’s a chance, never getting this kind of dominant scent and feeling from him. But it didn’t matter to her as her mind and body easily gave in to Adam, all of her just wanting more of him while she could feel him throbbing against her tongue. Even when he pulled her off his cock and simply slapped her in the face with it, letting it twitch and throb against her features for a moment. “Cum… Gimme your cum.~”   
  
As if on queue, the woman got what she wanted, her lips wrapping around the shaft just as the first rope of cum splashed against the back of her mouth. Taking in a deep and excited breath, Twilight felt her cheeks puff out with just how much cum was flooding her hole, eagerly swallowing down as much as she could as her boyfriend finally walked into the room to see what she was doing. Though, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she dutifully swallowed each and every drop with no concern for what was around her, other than the small amount that trickled out the corner of her mouth and down to her chin. When she finally got it all down, the cheating woman pulled off the cock with a satisfying pop and an equally satisfied sigh leaving her, her tail swishing in the air behind her.   
  
Opening her eyes and looking at Adam as she keeps his cock rested against his cheek, Twilight couldn't help but smile and giggle to herself, more than happy with what she just did and more than a bit enamoured with him. “That was delicious… Do all humans have cum that taste that good?~” Even as her boyfriend finally came into view of the room, the woman completely ignored him, far too lost in her affection for his friend to do anything about it. “Maybe you’re just a special case…. I’ll have to do a bit more research to find out for sure, though.~” After a moment of silence, the purple-eyed woman smiled and dragged her tongue along the massive shaft once more, pulling his underwear back up right behind her to cover his massive cock. A heavy and happy sigh left her as it was finally covered, even if she just wanted more of it. When she finally sees her boyfriend, the horse-woman simply smiles and rests her cheek against Adam’s cock, nuzzling it while looking her darling in the eyes. “Oh, hey! I thought you were asleep!”   
  
“Yeah, sorry if we woke you-”

 

“With our talking!~” Twilight quickly interrupts Adam for reasons beyond her, maybe wanting to preserve her relationship with the only other full human in her world. Of course, she could easily see her boyfriend’s eyes drifting to her ass, a thought rushing through her mind as she wondered if he had never actually seen it before tonight. Though, that thought didn’t last long as she caressed the massive cock with her cheek once more, quickly rising to her feet as every bit of her body bounced in unison with her, her breasts and her purple ass clearly doing bouncing a bit more than the rest of her. “It’s good to see you though, sweetheart!~” The woman quickly walked to her boyfriend’s side, placing a soft kiss on his cheek like it was just another day. “I better make sure your friend’s room is all set, though. Don’t want to be rude to our guest!~”

 

Wrapping her arms around her boyfriend’s neck, the purple-haired woman didn’t hesitate to shake her rear end back and forth for Adam to see, not bothering to hide the fact that she was doing it either. Though, a soft gasp left her lips as she felt the other man’s arm wrap around her side like she was his for the taking. “Don’t worry! Go back to sleep!~” Even as that strand of cum was still on her chin, Twilight didn’t stop the new human from pulling her away from her boyfriend, quickly dragging her tongue along it to clean her face before walking down the hall. When they got to her room, she didn’t bother hiding the fact that she was pushing her new alpha into the room and slamming the door behind her.

 

Before she could get two steps away from the door, a loud gasp left Twilight as she felt Adam smack her rear end, causing it to jiggle. A soft giggle left her as she turned to him and smiled. “I’m going to get you for that, Mister!~” Not noticing or caring about her door cracking open to see what was going on, the purple-haired woman pulled her panties down over her plump rear end, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them and making her way to the bed. However, she quickly stopped as she watched her new research material sit on her bed. Throughout all of her fun, the horse-woman kept her top on and never bothered to take it off, a smile coming to her lips as she slowly pulled it off over her head, letting her breasts drop and bounce as a result.

 

“God damn. You really are just a nasty slut.”   
  
“What can I say? My boyfriend never made me this excited before. Your smell, your attitude, your presence, your dominant nature… It’s all perfect for a cheating slut like me. And you’re going to show me who I belong to tonight.~” Licking her lips as she crawled onto the bed, Twilight kept her eyes locked on Adam’s making sure to lean in close enough to steal a kiss from his lips, not caring around the fact that her boyfriend could clearly see her naked form on the bed with his best friend. Even as she felt her new lover’s hand on her plump rear end, she didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss and lower her hands to Adam’s underwear, pulling them off so she could have all the fun she could want soon. “Come on, you fucking stud. Show me what I’ve been missing with him. Show me every reason why you’re better than he is.~”


End file.
